Легенда о кристальной деве
by Kit2000
Summary: Злой колдун наложил заклятье на королеву. Кто же теперь станет тем героем,который вызволит прекрасную деву из кристального плена?


**Легенда о кристальной деве**

В некотором царстве, в некотором государстве жила была королева. Она была молода и очень хороша собой, но более всего ее любили за храбрость, мудрость и великое чувство справедливости. Королеву звали Лайтнинг, и это имя очень подходило ее характеру. Также у правительницы королевства была младшая сестра—принцесса Сера. Их родители рано умерли, и Лайтнинг пришлось возглавить правление в очень юном возрасте.

Мы уже упоминали, что королева славилась своей красотой, поэтому к ней без устали сватались принцы и короли соседних и дальних королевств. Однако никто не мог получить согласие королевы Лайтнинг на брак. Она не видела ни одного достойного кандидата, с кем бы смогла прожить свою жизнь в любви и согласии.

Несмотря на такой жестокий отбор женихов, решил как-то раз и главный злодей сказки посвататься нашей королеве, хотя и был дряхл телом и стар годами. Она ему, конечно же, отказала, но злодей, ко всему прочему, был магом и захотел он припугнуть красавицу, чтобы посговорчивей стала и дала свое согласие на свадьбу. Но даже после того, как на ее теле появилась ужасная метка, которая причиняла нестерпимую боль, королева не изменила своему решению. Разозлился маг, стукнул своим кристальным посохом о пол и наложил заклятие на королеву, превратив ее в кристальную статую.

-Если не желаешь быть моей, так не доставайся никому!—были его жестокие слова на прощание.

Так и осталось королевство Фэррон без своей мудрой правительницы. Множество волшебников пыталось снять чары с Лайтнинг, но никому не удавалось этого сделать. Принцесса Сера пребывала в глубоком отчаянии. Ее нежное сердце с великим трудом переживало потерю любимых родителей, а теперь и старшей сестры. Но ей пришлось взять себя в руки и сесть на трон, ведь нельзя было допустить, чтобы люди потеряли своего правителя. Она пообещала Лайтнинг временно заменить ее на престоле, пока не найдется способ снять заклятие.

**ОооооО**

-Знаешь, дядя, мне кажется, что мы все-таки заблудились,- по-аристократически сдержано сказал юноша с благородными чертами лица, сидя в салоне роскошного автомобиля.

-Не волнуйтесь, Ваше Высочество, у меня все под контролем!—отозвался водитель.

На самом деле принцу Хоупу порядком поднадоело рассматривать несменный пейзаж за окном. Вот уже как седьмой раз они проезжают одну и ту же поляну, оставляя позади красное озеро.

-Сноу, а ты вообще когда-нибудь этой дорогой ездил?—принц закрыл глаза и устало откинул голову на подголовник. Почему-то все варианты ответа на его вопрос заставляли волноваться.

-Э-э-э…нет, но Ваша тетушка Фэнг говорила мне, что до ее королевства можно добраться и через лесную дорогу.

-И ты решил проверить достоверность ее слов,-Хоуп даже приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы увидеть глупую улыбку своего дяди, но безупречные манеры юноши не позволили ему озвучить все, что он думал о родственнике в эту минуту.

Однако поколесив еще несколько часов по бездорожью, принц нервно провел рукой по своим серебристым волосам и приказал остановить машину. Полагаться на GPS в этой ситуации было бесполезно.

-Чего я раньше до этого не додумался?—отругал себя наследник трона, вскарабкиваясь на верхушку высокого дерева, не жалея своей дорогой формы элитного университета.

Такой метод принес добрые плоды, так как с высоты почти-что птичьего полета юноша не увидел замка его тетушки Фэнг, но зато он заметил очертания другого величественного здания. Получается, что они заехали в частные владения какого-то королевства.

-Просто чудесно! Начало каникул—и уже такие приключения!—с иронией высказался Хоуп, аккуратно опуская ногу на очередную ветку.

Через некоторое время он спрыгнул с приемлемой высоты на землю и поспешил поделиться с дядюшкой своим открытием. Решение было единогласным: доехать до незнакомого замка и попросить нормальную карту окрестности.

Добрались они до места часа через два. Их сразу удивило то, что город был пуст и безлюден, а ворота замка никем не охранялись. Принц и его родственник вошли внутрь, где им навстречу вышел темнокожий человек. Он выглядел очень удивленным, наверное, не ожидал увидеть гостей.

-Могу ли я вам чем-то помочь, молодые люди?—спросил человек с африканским акцентом.

Сноу поспешил ответить на вопрос.

-Добрый вечер. Простите за вторжение, но мы немного заблудились и хотели спросить дорогу. Вы, часом, не знаете, как добраться до королевства Оэрба?

Подумав немного, африканец ответил:

-Думаю, королева Сера сможет вам помочь. Но перед тем, как отвести вас к ней, могу ли я узнать, с кем имею честь говорить?

Сноу немного растерялся, но быстро собрался с мыслями и громогласно объявил:

-Наследный принц Хоуп Эстаймский из королевства Паломполум и я, его сопровождающий,-герцог Сноу Виллерс.

-Мое имя Саж, я—покорнейший слуга Ее Величества,-и он почтенно поклонился чужестранцам.—Прошу, следуйте за мной.

Когда наши герои вошли в тронный зал, они увидели хрупкую девушку в королевском убранстве и с небольшой короной на голове. Монаршая особа стояла возле гигантского окна и смотрела куда-то вдаль. Судя по всему, она не заметила присутствия посторонних людей в зале, потому что, когда Саж объявил об их прибытии, она немного вздрогнула от неожиданности и резко повернулась в сторону дверей.

-Какое приятное событие! У нас гости!—с улыбкой воскликнула королева и направилась навстречу вошедшим путникам.

Пока Саж объяснял причину визита нежданных гостей, королева, то и дело, ловила на себе любопытные и восторженные взгляды высокого блондина, который стоял рядом с юношей, одетым в форму элитного университета. Молодая королева повернула голову, чтобы взглянуть на этого сверхлюбопытного мужчину, но тут же почувствовала, как ее маленькая рука оказалась в плену его больших ладоней. Он с трепетом припал к бархатистой коже губами и с воодушевлением посмотрел на красавицу.

-О, королева! Я сражен Вашей красотой! Вначале мне было очень нелегко уехать с соревнований по виндсерфингу, которых я ждал целый год; и то, что мне поручили отвезти моего племянника на каникулы к его тете королеве Фэнг, еще более омрачило мое настроение. Но теперь я знаю, что мои жертвы были не напрасны! Сама судьба вела меня на встречу с Вами!

Глаза герцога светились ярче люминесцентных лампочек, пока он оживленно рассказывал свою историю правительнице.

Хоуп с нескрываемой иронией закатил глаза. Его дядя, похоже, не сильно был рад тому, что именно ему поручили забрать его, Хоупа, их университета. Вообще, принцу самому особо не нравилось находиться в обществе дядюшки. Сноу, как казалось наследнику, был слишком беспечен и безответственен. Все, что его интересовало, был лишь один виндсерфинг, в то время, как о своих обязанностях герцога он и не вспоминал.

-Ваше Величество,-обратился к королеве принц, сделав несколько шагов вперед,-еще раз прошу прощение за наше вторжение. Мы заблудились и нам просто необходимо узнать, как доехать до королевства Оэрба.

Королева Сера вздохнула.

-Вы не первые, кто теряется в наших обширных лесах. Полагаю, вы использовали GPS?

Оба гостя синхронно кивнули.

-Тогда ясно,-юная правительница еще раз вздохнула и продолжила,-уже довольно поздно. С наступлением ночи в наших лесах становиться небезопасно, можно столкнуться с диким зверем. Приглашаю вас переночевать в нашем замке, а завтра утром я распечатаю вам копию карты, и вы с новыми силами отправитесь в путь. Я просто уверена, что вы оба устали от столь утомительного путешествия.

Предложение было принято. После ужина принца и его дядю провели до их покоев. Хоуп просто не мог поверить своим глазам, когда видел, как Сноу пытается ухаживать за королевой Серой. Со стороны это выглядело как-то…нелепо, что ли? Но королеве, казалось, нравилась неуклюжая галантность герцога Виллерса.

Лежа на огромной кровати в своих временных покоях, принц в задумчивости изучал алебастровый потолок с лепниной. Несмотря на усталость, Хоуп не мог уснуть. Его мысли крутились вокруг одного единственного вопроса: почему в этом замке было так мало людей? Размышляя над этой странной загадкой, юноша не заметил, как задремал. Неизвестно, сколько времени он проспал, пока не услышал чей-то приятный женский голос, зовущий его по имени. Веки принца распахнулись в темноте, и он попытался сфокусировать зрение.

Нет, это ему не снилось. Даже сейчас он слышал, как кто-то зовет его. Хоуп встал с кровати и вышел из комнаты в надежде найти обладательницу этого дивного голоса. Юноша интуитивно следовал зову. Он вышел в сад и набрел на небольшое резное здание, похожее на усыпальницу. Принц немедленно вошел внутрь. На удивление двери усыпальницы были не заперты.

Он больше не слышал голоса, который вел его все это время. Лунный свет проникал сквозь небольшие окна помещение, освещая его изнутри. Принц прошел вглубь и увидел кристальную статую женщины невероятной красоты.

_«Удивительно, как скульптор смог добиться такого реализма? Она, словно живая,»-_подумал принц. Он, как зачарованный, подошел ближе к скульптуре и провел рукой по кристальной деве. В момент его прикосновения к холодному материалу, Хоуп почувствовал какой-то глухой стук, похожий на сердцебиение. Юноша в испуге отнял руку от статуи и сделал несколько шагов назад.

-Что это могло быть?—принц взглянул на свою ладонь, а потом медленно поднял глаза на статую. Ему показалось, что кто-то снова назвал его имя. –Такая прозрачная, словно хрусталь. А какая величественная осанка, как у настоящей королевы. Должно быть, скульптору потребовался не один год для того, чтобы создать этот шедевр.

Лунный свет играл на плавных изгибах женского тела. Казалось, будто статуя излучала какое-то волшебство. Хоуп еще несколько минут молча смотрел на величественное изваяние. Ему захотелось узнать, кто же эта прекрасная девушка, память о которой решили увековечить, создав это произведение искусства.

**ОооооО**

Утром, когда все собрались за завтраком, принц отважился спросить у королевы Серы об усыпальнице и дивной статуе, которые нашел ночью в саду. Услышав его вопрос, правительница королевства закрыла лицо руками и горько расплакалась.

-Что ты наделал, Хоуп? Кто разрешил тебе расхаживать ночью по частной территории? Королева, прошу Вас, простите моего племянника. Ему хоть и 20 лет, но иногда он ведет себя, как ребенок,-пытался утешить плачущую девушку Сноу, взяв ее ручку в свою.

Хоуп нахмурил брови.

-Я бы ни за что не позволил себе такой вольности, если бы не услышал женский голос, который звал меня. Я подумал, что кому-то нужна моя помощь, вот и пошел на зов того дивного голоса. В итоге, нашел усыпальницу, в которой находилась статуя женщины из горного хрусталя,-объяснял принц, пытаясь отстоять свое честное имя.

-Это необычная статуя,-сквозь слезы проговорила королева,-это моя сестра, которую заколдовал злой маг Бартанделус, превратив ее, бедняжку, в кристалл.

Сере было больно рассказывать историю, которая приключилась с ее старшей сестрой, но она решила поведать об ужасной участи, постигшей королеву Лайтнинг. На самом деле, когда Сера услышала о том, что принц нашел усыпальницу, следуя чьему-то зову, то сильно удивилась. Почему-то, у нее не было сомнений по поводу того, что это была именно ее сестра, которая привела Хоупа к усыпальнице. Но почему именно с ним Лайтнинг решила заговорить? Ведь с ней, Серой, прежняя королева никогда не выходила на связь. Что же такого необычного она увидела в этом юноше? Отчего Лайтнинг решила открыть ему себя?

-Это ужасно!—воскликнул герцог, выслушав грустный рассказ юной правительницы.—Но есть ли способ снять чары?—не успокаивался Виллерс.

-Один юродивый сказал мне, что чары сами спадут, если победить злого мага Бартанделуса, но, несмотря на то, что претендентов на руку и сердце моей сестры было очень много, никто не осмелился бросить вызов магу. Все его очень боятся. Я даже давала объявление в местную газету, что тот, кто победит Бартанделуса и освободит королеву Лайтнинг, получит большое вознаграждение, но, увы, смельчаков так и не нашлось. В течение этих двух лет Бартанделус заколдовал весь наш народ и увлек их в рабство. Теперь единственными обитателями нашего королевства, являемся только я и мой советник Саж.

После душераздирающего рассказа королевы комнату наполнила гнетущая тишина, пока ее не нарушил уверенный голос принца.

-Я спасу ее.

Королева и герцог с удивлением посмотрели на молодого наследника трона королевства Паломполум.

-Я освобожу королеву Лайтнинг от этого заклятия,-так же уверенно повторил юноша. От внутреннего напряжения Хоуп сжал руки в кулаки, а его изумрудные глаза потемнели от тех эмоций, которые сейчас переполняли его.

Герцог аж привстал со стула, на котором сидел.

-Хоуп, ты в своем уме? Тебе не под силу тягаться с магом! Я не позволю! А если ты погибнешь?

Принц поднял голову и посмотрел на своего родственника глазами, излучающими безрассудную храбрость и непоколебимость в решении.

-Только трус бросит женщину в беде. Пусть это будет последним, что я сделаю в жизни, но я обязан спасти королеву. Она звала меня сегодня ночью. Она верит в меня, и я не могу ее предать. Где живет этот злодей?—принц резко встал из-за стола и размашистой походкой направился к выходу.—Я отправляюсь немедленно!

-Принц Эстаймский, подождите!—окликнула его королева. Она подошла к нему и крепко обняла. Ее внезапный порыв сильно удивил юношу и расстроил герцога.—Я от всего сердца благодарю Вас за Вашу храбрость и желание помочь. Вы сами должны понимать, что это очень рискованное и опасное путешествие. Я не хочу думать, чем оно может закончиться для Вас, но благодарю за то, что Вы хотите сделать для моей сестры. Еще никто и никогда не отваживался на такой смелый поступок.

Сноу положил руку на плечо плачущей девушки.

-Не волнуйтесь, красавица, мы спасем Вашу сестру и наподдадим этому Бартанделусу,-его слова звучали подбадривающе.

-Мне не нужна твоя помощь, дядя Сноу,-высокомерно заявил принц, с вызовом посмотрев в голубые глаза мужчины.

-А мне все равно, нужен я тебе или нет, дорогой племянничек. Сейчас ты под моей опекой и хочешь ты этого или нет, я поеду с тобой и буду защищать тебя от злых дядек. Все понятно?—сказав это, Сноу криво улыбнулся и подмигнул племяшу.

В ответ Хоуп лишь стиснул зубы и закатил глаза.

-Прошу вас, не ссорьтесь!—забеспокоилась королева Сера.

-А кто ссорится?—герцог подошел к принцу и, закинув руку за его шею, насильно прижал к себе, сверкнув белозубой улыбкой в сторону девушки,-да мы с ним лучшие друзья!

После того, как все приготовления были закончены, Хоуп обратился к хрупкой правительнице королевства.

-Могу ли я перед отъездом еще раз увидеть королеву Лайтнинг?

Ему беспрепятственно было позволено сделать это, и он направился в усыпальницу, где снова встретил величественную девушку, заточенную в кристалл. Принц медленно подошел к статуе, внимательно вглядываясь в ее лицо. Когда юноша был всего в одном шаге от королевы Лайтнинг, он взял ее прозрачную руку в свою и закрыл глаза. Сердце Хоупа пылало верой, и он с жаром произнес следующие слова:

-Дай мне силу, королева Лайтнинг! Я готов преодолеть любые преграды, готов победить любого зверя, чтобы спасти тебя. Ты мне веришь?

Он с надеждой посмотрел в лицо девушки, но оно было все таким же прозрачным и неподвижным.

-Принц Эстаймский, у меня кое-что есть для Вас,-позади раздался нежный голосок королевы Серы.

Хоуп повернулся к ней. Девушка протянула ему меч в ножнах, который принц незамедлительно принял из ее рук.

-Этот меч принадлежал моей сестре. Она говорила, что он придавал ей силу и храбрость, когда ей было трудно. Я думаю, Лайтнинг будет не против, если я дам Вам его на время,-тихо сказала Сера, сдерживая нахлынувшие слезы.

Хоуп с великим трепетом взглянул на меч. Вот сила, о которой он просил. Королева Лайтнинг услышала его просьбы!

-Я обещаю вернуть его королеве в целости и сохранности,-принц поклонился правительнице и, в последний раз взглянув на статую, вышел из усыпальницы.

**ОооооО**

-Еще раз объясни мне, почему мы не могли взять машину?—недовольно спросил Хоуп, сидя верхом на большой желтой птице.

-Потому что чокобо хорошо ориентируются в местности, в отличие от нас с тобой, а также, они мастерски ищут золотые клады. По словам королевы Серы замок Бартанделуса сделан из чистейшего золота. Эти птички приведут нас прямиком к нему,-восторженно объяснил герцог, пришпорив свое пернатое средство передвижения.

Вскоре, а точнее через два дня, они действительно добрались до роскошного замка мага. Правда, перед этим нашим героям пришлось пройти недетскую прокачку в степях и лесах, где было много-много диких обезьян и мужиков-разбойников; последние были вооружены лазерными пушками и мечами.

Бартанделуса найти было несложно. Он сам вышел к непрошенным гостям навстречу.

-Кто такие и откуда будете?—доброжелательно обратился старик к путникам.

Принц спрыгнул с чокобо и достал меч из ножен.

-Немедленно сними заклятие с королевы Лайтнинг, гнусный злодей! Иначе я применю против тебя все свои знания, накопленные за пять курсов в спецуниверситете,-прокричал Хоуп, приняв боевую стойку.

-Знаешь, дед,-рядом с принцем встал Сноу, разминая свои кулаки и плечи,-он у нас отличник и гордость семьи, так что советую сразу сделать то, что он сказал.

Маг лишь злорадно расхохотался, ударив кристальным посохом о землю.

-Вы меня рассмешили, молодые люди. Только вот одна загвоздочка: я просто ненавижу, когда меня, мужчину в полном рассвете сил, называют дедом!

У мага от злости аж занавески на головном уборе наэлектризовались. Бартанделус немедля начал атаковать смельчаков, которые только и успевали уворачиваться от опасных излучений. Казалось, что вся сила злодея заключалась в посохе.

Хоупу никак не удавалось подобраться ближе к врагу. Несколько раз юноша благополучно отразил лучи мечом, но маг все еще был в зоне недосягаемости. Оставалось только пойти на рискованный шаг: ринуться в атаку напролом.

«_Дай мне силу, королева Лайтнинг_!»-мысленно воззвал принц перед тем, как сорваться с места в сторону противника.

Бартанделус лишь усмехнулся, получше прицеливаясь в приближающуюся мишень.

Посох выстрелил…

…пронзив сердце герцога кристальным лучом. Сноу еле-еле успел закрыть собой племянника от смертельного оружия.

-Сноу! Нет!—закричал принц, в ужасе наблюдая, как его дядя медленно начинает превращаться в кристалл.

-Спаси ее…-были последние слова герцога Виллерса перед тем, как застыть навечно.

Глаза принца наполнились слезами. Хоуп не мог поверить, что его дядя, к которому он никогда не относился всерьез, пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти его от смерти.

-Ха-ха-ха! Один готов, теперь и ты последуешь за ним! Жалкие людишки, вы мне не ровня!—злорадствовал маг, опьяненный своим превосходством.

Хоуп призвал все свои внутренние силы и во мгновении ока оказался рядом со злодеем, сделав резкий взмах мечом.

Бартанделус сам не понял, как это произошло, но в следующую секунду он услышал звук разбивающегося о сталь кристального посоха.

-Нет! Моя сила! Она раскололась на части!—завопил старик, падая на колени. Такого потрясения его сердце не выдержало, и он рухнул замертво.

Хоуп же в бессилии свалился на землю, жадно глотая ртом воздух. Он все еще не мог поверить в то, что битва была окончена. Принц не знал, сколько времени он находился в таком положении, пока рядом не услышал знакомый голос.

-Чего разлеглись, Ваше Высочество? Вы же победили злого мага. Ты герой, Хоуп!

Принц открыл глаза и увидел над собой склонившегося дядю, который широко улыбался и протягивал ему руку.

-Сноу! Ты жив!—воскликнул юноша, все еще не веря своим глазам.

-Живее живого!

Герцог помог подняться племяннику на ноги. Пока Хоуп искренне благодарил Виллерса за то, что тот прикрыл его собой, из замка на улицу начали выходить люди. Они являлись порабощенными слугами и жителями королевства Фэррон.

Назад герои возвращались без приключений.

-Сноу,-начал принц, поравнявшись с герцогом,-прости меня, я всегда смеялся над тобой за твоей спиной, считал тебя несерьезным и безответственным. Прости меня. Я никогда не забуду того, что ты для меня сделал сегодня.

-Эй,-герцог положил свою большую ладонь на голову юноши и немного взъерошил его серебристые волосы,-чего это наш герой решил удариться в сентиментальность? Не переживай ты так, Хоуп, я же обещал защищать тебя от злых дядек, и притом, я не мог позволить Бартанделусу поразить тебя. Ты был единственной надеждой королевы Лайтнинг. Она верила в тебя. Мы все в тебя верили. Плюс ко всему, я в ответе за тебя перед твоими родителями.

Хоуп лишь застенчиво усмехнулся в ответ и прошептал:

-Благодарю.

**ОооооО**

Когда они вернулись в королевство Фэррон, их встретила счастливая правительница.

-Вы вернулись! Слава Богу! Я так переживала!

Герцог обнял нежную девушку так, как обычно обнимают своих возлюбленных воины, вернувшиеся с поля битвы.

-Все в порядке, зло повержено,-сказал он.

-А королева Лайтнинг? Где она?—обеспокоенно спросил принц, озираясь по сторонам.

Юная королева с грустью опустила голову.

-Сестра не ожила,-тихо произнесла она.

Глаза Хоупа расширились от шока. Он, ничего не говоря, сорвался с места и побежал в сторону сада. Сера хотела окликнуть его, но герцог остановил девушку, положив руку на ее хрупкое плечо.

-Оставьте его, Ваше Величество. Ему сейчас нужно побыть одному.

**ОооооО**

Принц распахнул двери усыпальницы и вошел внутрь. Он медленно приблизился к кристальной статуе, которое все еще стояла на прежнем месте.

-Королева,… почему?—юноша с досады упал на колени перед скульптурой.—Ведь я же победил Бартанделуса. Вот кристалл, который служил злу.

Принц достал собранные ранее осколки волшебного посоха и протянул их статуе в доказательство своих слов.

-Я разбил его, так почему же Вы не оживаете?—его глаза наполнились горючими слезами,-что же мне нужно еще сделать, чтобы освободить Вас из этого плена?

В отчаянии Хоуп сжал в руке осколки кристального посоха. Принц даже не почувствовал боли, когда один из осколков порезал его ладонь; он не заметил, как этот прозрачный кусочек, омытый кровью героя, засиял бледно-голубым светом и, войдя в рану, затянул ее. Все же остальные осколки кристалла растаяли в теплой ладони юноши, словно льдинки. Краешком своего сознания Хоуп почувствовал какое-то покалывание в руке, но не предал этому особого значения, так как в эту минуту он был безнадежно печален. Взглянув на прозрачное лицо молодой королевы своими изумрудно-зелеными глазами, у него возникло непреодолимое желание совершить самый безрассудный поступок в своей жизни.

Встав с колен, Хоуп обнял холодный стан величественной девы- той единственной, которая завладела его сердцем с момента их первой встречи. Находясь рядом с ней, принц чувствовал какую-то невидимую связь с этой девушкой на астральном уровне. Это невозможно было объяснить, но сердце Хоупа пылало твердым желанием спасти красавицу от чар злого мага.

И со всей надеждой, со всей верой и любовью, которые переполняли его молодое сердце, юноша с трепетом припал к кристальным губам королевы в нежном поцелуе. Все его мысли сейчас были сосредоточены лишь на ней одной.

И кристалл внемлил желанию своего нового повелителя.

Тишину усыпальницы пронзил внезапный звон разбитого стекла, и в следующую секунду Хоуп почувствовал, что его губы прижимаются уже не к холодному кристаллу, а к чему-то теплому и мягкому. Принц с замиранием сердца открыл свои глаза и очутился в плену голубых, словно озера, очей, которые задумчиво смотрели на него. От осознания того, что он только что сделал, юноша в раскаянии пал на колени перед монаршей особой и молил о прощении за свой дерзкий поступок.

-Простите мою вольность, королева! Поверьте, в моих мыслях не было злого умысла!-и он с позором склонил голову в ожидании приговора.

На самом деле его сердце бешено колотилось от волнения и смущения, но более всего от счастья за то, что безжизненная статуя пробудилась от долгого сна.

Королева молча выслушала оправдания молодого человека. Ее голубые глаза пристально смотрели на юношу, который замер перед ней на коленях, словно мрамор.

-Поднимитесь, принц Хоуп Эстаймский. Герою не престало стыдиться своих поступков. От лица всего моего народа и от себя лично я благодарю Вас за спасение. Ведь если бы не Вы, быть мне в плену кристалла еще не одно десятилетие,-наконец промолвила королева.

Хоуп медленно поднялся с колен и взглянул на величественную деву, которая смотрела на него с благодарностью и добротой.

-Но как Вы узнали, что это именно я?—спросил принц.

-Я все знала. Хоть мое тело и было обращено в кристалл, душой я могла видеть и слышать все, что происходило вокруг. Я так долго ждала именно такого благородного человека, как Вы, который бы не побоялся сразиться со злом и помочь людям, находящимся в беде; который бы решился пожертвовать своим благополучием ради других. Той ночью я действительно звала Вас, и Вы услышали меня.

Голос королевы был очень мелодичным, и Хоуп сам не понял, как им заслушался.

-Ваше Величество, я не мог поступить иначе.

-Вы благородный человек, принц. Я сразу почувствовала Ваше появление в окрестностях моего замка,-королева сделала небольшую паузу и с улыбкой посмотрела на юношу,-мы с сестрой были бы рады, если бы Вы и Ваш дядя остались погостить в нашем замке некоторое время.

Глаза Хоупа заблестели, словно изумруды на солнце, а губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке.

-Сочту за честь, Ваше Величество.

И остались гости на целых две недели. Конечно, они связались с королевой Фэнг и предупредили ее о причинах их задержки. Она немного огорчилась, так как желала видеть любимого племянника, но согласилась подождать.

Королева Лайтнинг вернулась на трон и возглавила правление королевством. Принцесса Сера стала сестре хорошей помощницей и советницей в правительственных делах.

Две недели пролетели, словно один миг. Принцу и его дядюшке нужно было уезжать. Сердца их противились разлуке с дивными сестрами. Хоуп понял, что не сможет жить без прекрасной королевы. Ему было сложно открыть свои чувства, но за день до отъезда он все же отважился на этот шаг.

Принц пригласил королеву послушать пение птиц в вечернем саду. Его предложение она с радостью приняла. Ей нравилось находиться в обществе принца Хоупа, который отличался от всех тех женихов, имевших обыкновение свататься ей ранее, своей искренностью и благовоспитанностью.

-Королева Лайтнинг,-вдруг начал юноша, повернувшись к девушке лицом и взяв ее руку в свою,-Вы не представляете, как страдает мое сердце о том, что уже завтра нам придется расстаться. За то короткое время, которое я здесь провел, я понял одну истину.

-И какую же, принц?—девушка улыбнулась, чтобы подбодрить юношу.

Лицо молодого человека стало очень серьезным, и он произнес:

-Я полюбил Вас искренно и нежно и больше не в силах скрывать мои настоящие чувства к Вам.

На красивом лице королевы отразилось удивление. Ее голубые глаза продолжали смотреть на статного принца, который просто светился решительностью. Странно, но ей казалось, что она могла предчувствовать изменения в его настроении и интуитивно догадываться, о чем он думает.

Хоуп опустился перед прекрасной правительницей на одно колено и эмоционально произнес, глядя ей прямо в глаза:

-Если Вы подарите мне свое согласие и примите мое предложение, то я стану самым счастливым мужчиной и не посмею желать большего. Поэтому, королева Лайтнинг, согласны ли Вы стать моей супругой и единственной царицей моего сердца?

Хоть она и догадывалась о таком повороте событий, так как имела большой опыт в схожих ситуациях, но слушать пылкую речь молодого принца было очень приятно и волнительно. Она впервые чувствовала себя такой счастливой. Никогда ранее предложение руки и сердца не вызывало в ней таких бурных эмоций. Ее сердце просто трепетало и сладко таяло от его речей.

-Перед тем, как дать Вам свой ответ, принц, я хотела бы Вам кое в чем признаться,-на щеках королевы показался нежный румянец, когда она заглянула в сверкающие глаза юноши.—Так случилось, что Вы мне тоже небезразличны. Вы стали для меня дорогим человеком, доказав свою верность и преданность. В моем сердце зародилось чувство, которое не позволяет мне расстаться с Вами. Я полюбила Вас, принц Хоуп, всем сердцем и душой, и я даю Вам мое королевское согласие на свадьбу.

Хоуп от переизбытка эмоций произнес немного сипловатым голосом:

-Миледи, я клянусь любить Вас вечно!—его теплые губы коснулись бархатистой кожи ее руки.

Королева же одарила своего избранника ласковым, нежным взглядом и обаятельной улыбкой.

Мало кто знал, что в этот же час на другом конце сада происходила похожая сцена, но с другими героями этой истории.

Герцог применил все свое обаяние, чтобы добиться самой значительной победы в своей жизни—получить согласие принцессы Серы на законный брак с ним.

Принц Хоуп, услышав отдаленные возгласы радости своего дяди, понял, в чем было дело, и поспешил объяснить своей невесте причину внезапного взрыва эмоций герцога Виллерса. Сердце принца радовалось, что не только он, но и его дядя, обрели в дивном королевстве Фэррон настоящую любовь.

Что же было дальше, спросите вы? А дальше мы оставим наших героев наслаждаться счастьем, которое так неожиданно вошло в их жизнь.

На этом наша история заканчивается, но для героев этой сказки она только начинается...

**The End**


End file.
